VME - Egy új élet darabkái
by Hori.Hyo-Lyn
Summary: Ez egy gyűjtemény a Vivere Militare Est c. fanficemhez írt novelláimból. Ajánlott az eredeti történet ismerete az elolvasáshoz. A VME befejezése után még három novellát írtam Renji és Kikyou történetéről, egymással nincsenek összefüggésben, de az első kettő visszautal az Epilógus tartalmára. Azoknak ajánlom, akiknek tetszett a VME, nekik talán szórakoztató lesz.
1. „Azok a beszélgetések

Íme az első novella, amely a Vivere Militare Est 12. fejezetében leírt, Kikyout megcélzó feltételek egyikét részletezi ki egy icipicikét. :)

Remélem, tetszeni fog! Persze, nem kell tőle semmit sem várni. Még novellának is kevés, csak úgy... lett :'3

* * *

><p><strong>„Azok a beszélgetések"<strong>

.

.

- Ez nevetséges! – kiáltott fel sokadszorra.

Szépen ívelt szemöldökeit dühösen összevonta, homlokán pedig halvány ráncok keletkeztek. Szinte áradt belőle a negatív energia, ahogy fel-le járkált a szobájában. Természetesen tudta, hogy nincs sok esélye, és meg kell majd tennie, amire utasították, de attól még abszolút nem volt ínyére. Hajlandóságot egyelőre nem mutatott rá.

- Szerintem is az – sóhajtottam fel. – De nem hagyhatod ki. Benne volt az alkuban.

Tehetetlenségemben csak a tarkómat szorongattam, vagy próbáltam rávenni, hogy legalább álljon meg, és ülőhelyzetben beszéljük ezt meg. A feldúlt járkálásával engem is csak felidegesített.

- De… De ez… - Végül megtorpant, rám nézett és értetlenül széttárta a karjait. – Ez teljesen megalázó!

Döbbenten kikerekedett szemekkel figyeltem a reakcióját. Hogy micsoda? _Megalázó? _Eddig azt hittem csak szükségtelennek, vagy ostobaságnak tartotta.

- Ne nézz rám így – morogta tovább. – Én nem vagyok egy dühöngő, vérengző őrült! Még csak késztetést sem érzek rá, hogy kinyírjam az embereiteket… Jó, néha – csattant fel fojtottan. – De csak a nagyon idegesítő és szerencsétlen embereket tenném el láb alól, ilyen gondolatok pedig a ti, halálisteni agyatokban is megfordul néha-néha, ebben biztos vagyok. Még csak kardot sem emeltem rájuk sohasem.

- A kardunk viselése nem is engedélyezett – motyogtam, majd lehuppantam a kicsike asztala mellett álló egyik székére.

- Nem az a lényeg! – fújtatott tovább. - Én… én… nem… akarok odamenni.

Egy pillanatra a düh feloldódni látszott a vonásaiból, és mintha némi aggodalom költözött volna vérvörös szemeibe. Aggodalom és félelem.

- Hé, hé – szóltam rá azonnal nyugtató hangnemben. Felpattantam, odaléptem hozzá, aztán szorosan megöleltem. Teste szinte remegett az indulattól, de nem ellenkezett. Lassan elkezdett lehiggadni. – Nyugi. – Mosolyogva simítottam végig a hátán, mire megadóan fúrta arcát a vállgödrömbe és fonta át karjait a hátamon. – Fölöslegesen tartasz az egésztől. Az elbeszélgetést Ukitake kapitány tartja majd. Nagyon kedves és jóravaló ember, biztosan nem hozna zavarba. Tudod, annak idején, amikor még kérdéses volt, hogy kivégeztetnek-e vagy sem, szintén ő volt az, aki engem nyugtatott meg. És ő volt az egyik személy, aki küzdött az életedért. Ő az, akitől a legkevésbé kellene tartanod…

- Én nem tartok tőle – motyogta halkan. Hangját elnyomta az egyenruhám szövete, ezért végül felemelte fejér és rám pillantott. – Csak dühít ez az egész.

- Biztos, hogy nem félsz? – kérdeztem gonosz vigyorral, mire nevetve lökött el magától.

- Barom – vigyorodott el. – Egy szörnyekkel teli világban éltem, magam is „szörnyként", harcoltam egy hatalmas háborúban fekete egyenruhát viselő, kardos gyilkosok ellen, Aizen irányítása alatt éltem elég sok ideig és túléltem egy kivégzést. Azt hiszem ez nem olyasmi, amitől félhetnék.

- Tudod, az a kardos gyilkos rész fájt – sóhajtottam fel tettetett drámaisággal, és a szívem fölé szorítottam a kezem. A kijelentésemen ő csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott és összevonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Mindegy – adtam meg magam. – De, ha ez igaz, akkor miért tartasz elmenni arra a beszélgetésre?

Pár másodperc erejéig csak bámult rám a nagy szemeivel, majd újra összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Mondtam már, én nem tartok a pasitól!

- De az eseménytől igen – erősködtem tovább. Elég régóta ismertem Kikyout ahhoz, hogy a viselkedését dekódolni tudjam. Általában jól is találgattam, és úgy éreztem, most is beletrafáltam a helyzetbe. – Miért tartod megalázónak a beszélgetést? Csak nem akarod, hogy az életedben vájkáljanak? Érthető, ha nem tetszik neked, hogy az egész város rajtad és a jelenléteden csámcsog, illetve, hogy a vezetőség fél tőled.

- Persze, hogy nem tetszik – fújtatott tovább. – Nyilván nem örülök neki, hogy a maradék kis privát szférámat is el akarják venni tőlem.

Ezt meg kellett mosolyognom. Meglehetősen aranyosnak véltem a viselkedését, ugyanakkor meg is értettem. Éppen ezért újra odasétáltam hozzá és még egyszer megöleltem. Ezúttal ő maga nem karolt át, csak bosszankodva megfeszítette a testét, mint egy darab fa.

- Nem muszáj beszélned arról, amiről nem akarsz. Elég annyit kinyögnöd, amiből Ukitake kapitány már egy pozitív és értékelhető jelentést tud írni. Csak meg kell nyugtatnod.

Hangosan felsóhajtott, majd engedett a merev testtartásán.

- Gondolod?

- Persze – vigyorodtam el. – És most gyere, mennünk kell. Nem szabad késnünk.

Kézen fogtam őt, és kivezettem a Tizenegyedik osztag barakkjaiból. Amíg áthaladtunk a városon, tüntetőleg nem nagyon nézett senkire, csak bámult maga elé összeszorított ajkakkal. Láthatóan valamiért nagyon zavarta az egész procedúra.

A Tizenharmadik osztag területére lépve szinte azonnal elénk pattant Ukitake kapitány egyik hiperaktív harmadik tisztje, Kotsubaki Sentarou, és a kapitány házához vezetett minket. Én csak egy darabig kísérhettem el Kikyout. Amint rálépett a tó lágyan hullámzó vize fölé épült házhoz vezető mólóra, el kellett válnunk. Intettem neki, de ő karót nyelt ábrázattal követte a férfit.

- Hajrá! – kiáltottam utána halkan, mire óvatosan hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Mintha picit zavarodott lett volna. – Minden rendben lesz. – Az utóbbi szavakat épp csak olyan hangosan mondtam, hogy a tiszt már ne értse, Kikyou viszont igen. Amikor belépett az ajtón, én hátat fordítottam. Vissza kellett térnem a saját kötelességeimhez, ezért a Hatodik osztag területére siettem.

Az utóbbi hetek, hónapok láthatóan megviselték Kikyout. Veszített az erejéből és határozottságából, mint amit Hueco Mundóban megtapasztaltam, de sokat nem változott. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy az Ukitake kapitánnyal eltöltött időszak alatt visszanyer majd valamicskét a régi gondolkodásmódjából. Végtére is a Tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya igencsak értett az emberekhez és szívesen is segített másokon. Igen. Biztos voltam benne, hogy minden rendben lesz majd.

Lassan, de biztosan építgettem fel kettőnk életét itt, Seireiteiben.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ez igazából csak egy szösszenet, nem is szándékoztam feltenni sehová... de mivel egyre több ilyen apróság született, ezért úgy döntöttem, mégis felrakom.<p> 


	2. Renji csúnya ügyei

Fantasztikusan kreatív cím. x3

Kikyou a 12. fejezetben említette, hogy megismerkedett egy bizonyos halálistennel azon a napon, és hallott érdekes történeteket Renjiről. Csak megpróbáltam megírni azokat a bizonyos "eseteket" Renji múltjából, kérésre. De sajnos nem olyan jók, szóval jobb is, hogy csak így külön, novellaként született meg, és nem a VME keretein belül.

Szintén nem olyan lényeges darab, csak egy kis szelete Kikyou életének Seireiteiben.

* * *

><p><strong>Renji csúnya ügyei<strong>

.

.

- A rohadt… - A fiatal nő szájából sorozatos, válogatott szitokáradat szakadt fel, miközben Seireitei utcáit rótta. Oda sem figyelt a környezetére, csupán azzal törődött, hogy a számára igen csak kényelmetlen és „meleg" halálisten egyenruha ujjait a könyöke fölött tudhassa, de a bő anyag egy másodperc alatt mindig visszahullott az eredeti helyére. Megfordult Kikyou fejében, hogy nemes egyszerűséggel letépi a nem kívánatos részeket, hiszen látott halálisteneket, akik így viselték a ruhát – ujjak nélkül -, de tartott tőle, hogy az őt körülvevő megbélyegzésnek és utálatnak nem tenne jót, ha még ezzel is különcködni akarna.

Az utcán lépdelő arrancárt az őt körülvevő szinte összes halálisten megbámulta – leplezetten, vagy nem -, de ő ezt észre sem vette. Megszokta már. A feléje irányuló figyelem már így is csitult egy kicsit a kezdeti állapotokhoz képest. Már csak a város háromnegyede figyelte minden lépését. Persze az is kiemelte a személyét, hogy úgy viharzott végig az úton, mint egy dühös lidérc – végtére is, ő egy dühös lidérc volt. A legtöbben csupán az utolsó pillanatban reagáltak rá,, és kerülték őt ki, aztán hosszasan bámultak utána, hiszen ő továbbra is csak az idegesítő ruhaujjakkal volt elfoglalva, egy pillantásra sem méltatva a nagyérdeműt.

- Hééé, Kikyooou-chaaan! – A neve eme igencsak érdekes említésére értetlenül torpant meg és a szemöldökét ráncolva vitte körbe tekintetét az utca népén.

Legnagyobb meglepetésre egy nőt pillantott meg az egyik épület ablakában állni. Annyira vehemensen integetett neki, hogy majdnem átesett az ablakpárkányon. Széles vigyorral tekintett rá, és az arca erősen vöröslött. Az épületet körbelengő savanykás illat miatt Kikyou számára nem volt kérdéses, hogy miért.

Tétován visszaintett neki, mire a nő egy újabb erőszakos kézmozdulattal odaintette magához. Egyáltalán ki ez? Azon nem lepődött meg, hogy a nevén szólították, hiszen lehetetlen volt, hogy valaki a városban ne tudjon róla mindent az égadta világon. A legtöbben még azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy hol helyezkedett el a lyuk a mellkasán, pedig ezt tényleg csupán egy bizonyos vörös hajúnak mutogatta előszeretettel.

Ahogy közelebb ért a személyhez, egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált a számára, hogy egy igencsak lerészegedett halálistennel áll szemben. Nagyon reménykedett, hogy az illuminált állapotban lévő nő nem gúnyolódni akar vele most, hogy az alkohol hatására felbátorodott, mert különben megszegné az ígéretét, miszerint sosem fog kezet emelni halálistenekre.

- Gyere csak, gyere – hívta őt újra, majd rákönyökölt az ablakpárkányra.

_Micsoda egy bögyöske_ – jegyezte meg gondolatban Kikyou. Még sosem látott ekkora melleket, pedig a Hueco Mundói női arrancárok némelyike sem szégyenkezhetett.

Akkor jött rá.

Hiszen ezt a nőt már látta korábban. A világos hajszíne ismerős volt neki, ahogyan a testfelépítése is, de a Seireiteiben eltöltött rövid idő alatt annyi embert kellett megjegyeznie szinte név és családi hovatartozás szerint - nem is beszélve a halálisteni tananyagról, amelyet az Akadémián erőltettek a fejébe -, hogy néha képtelen volt bárkire is rendesen emlékezni.

_Matsumoto Rangiku_ – idézte fel Renji tanításait -, _Tízedik osztag, hadnagyi rang, kapitánya: Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nem mondanám, hogy a szorgalmáról ismert, ami a papírmunkát illeti…_

- Mit akarsz? – vetette oda Kikyou gyanakodva. Túl vidáman mosolygott rá a hadnagy. Túl boldogan állt hozzá a jelenlétéhez, amely már önmagában is csodaszámba ment a városban.

- Nem jössz be? – kérdezte Matsumoto, ujjával a háta mögé bökve. – Jó a hangulat.

- Tessék? – vonta fel a szemöldökét teljesen meglepetten. Ez most valami csapda akar lenni?

- Hé, ki az? – jött egy igencsak ismerős hang az épületen belülről, majd a beszélő megjelent az ablakban a bögyös mögött. Kikyou egészen megnyugodott, amikor megpillantotta a barátságosan kopasz fejet. – Te meg mit csinálsz itt, Secunia?

- Még több ok, hogy be gyere – folytatta Matsumoto.

Ugyan az arrancar nem értette a dolgot, de végül eleget tett a kérdésnek, és nem bajlódva azzal, hogy az ajtón keresztül érkezzen a kocsmába, csak beugrott az ablakpárkány fölött, és szemügyre vette, hogy ezen a korai órán is sok tisztviselő lógatta a lábát az alkoholmámorban. Ott üldögélt a Harmadik, a Hetedik, a Kilencedik és Tízedik osztag hadnagyai, nem is beszélve Ikkakuról meg Yumichikáról. Bár az ötödik tiszt szemmel láthatóan józan volt. Legalább is józanabb, mint a többiek.

- Még hogy „tiszteletreméltó halálistenek" – morogta az orra alatt a nő, de senki sem hallotta meg a borzasztóan hangos nevetésben.

- Gyere, gyere – vigyorgott rá újra Matsumoto, majd lehuppant az asztal mellé, és megpaskolta a földet a tenyerével. – Ülj csak le!

- Oké…

Ugyan kapott pár meglepett pillantást, de a többség igazán kedvesen viselkedett vele. Ez a Matsumoto nőszemély azonnal szóra bírta és „ismerkedni" kezdett vele. Ikkaku persze sokszor rászólt a hadnagyra, hogy ne nyúzza annyit, épp elég pletyka kering róla így is, amit Kikyou teljes meglepetéssel fogadott. Mintha Ikkaku meg akarta volna védeni őt, vagy… valami hasonlót tenni. A szőke hajú hadnagy sokáig nem bírt ránézni, de aztán ahogy a szaké mennyisége egyre nőtt a gyomrában, felbátorodva még beszélgetést is kezdeményezett vele. Matsumoto másik oldalán, a Kilencedik osztag hadnagya is a csendesebbek közé tartozott, de a szőke hajú nővel kifejezetten sokat beszélgetett, és nagyon szívélyesen viselkedett vele.

- Hé, mondd csak – fordult vissza felé Matsumoto, és közel hajolt a füléhez, bal kezét Kikyou bal vállára téve. – És milyen Renjivel lenni? – Érdeklődően csábos mosoly terült szét az ajkain, amelyre Kikyou hasonlóan reagált. – Tudod, ő mindig követte a feljebbvalói utasításait, és bár kicsit szórakozott szegénykém, azért jóravaló ember. Senki sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer olyasmikhez folyamodik, mint amelyeket érted megtett.

Kikyou felnevetett és megrázta a fejét.

- Mit beszélsz te? – vakkantotta Ikkaku. Állát kirántotta a jobb tenyeréből, és kihúzta magát. Szemöldökét annyira összehúzta, hogy szinte árkok keletkeztek a homlokán. – Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha valami lovag lenne.

- Jó gyerek – felelte bólogatva Matsumoto. – Még a kicsikéimet sem bámulja úgy, mint mások – folytatta a mellei fölé emelve a kezeit.

Mellette Hisagi szemmel láthatóan még jobban elvörösödött, és elfordította a fejét. Kikyou csak elmosolyodott, és Matsumotóra pillantott, aki annyira el volt foglalva az Ikkakuval való vitázással, hogy észre sem vette a hadnagytársa mozdulatát. Vagy észrevette, csak figyelmen kívül hagyta? Mindenesetre Kikyou úgy érezte, ha ő még úgyis felfigyelt a tetovált férfi leplezetlen érzelmeire, hogy alig pár hete ismerte meg Seireitei tisztjeit, akkor valószínűleg Matsumoto is tud a dologról. Ha pedig tud róla, de így viselkedik, szinte inzultáló mozdulatokat téve Hisagi közvetlen közelében, nos… rafináltabb nő, mint azt Kikyou gondolta volna.

_Mik nincsenek_ – gondolta gúnyosan Kikyou.

- Nem akkora hős, mint hiszed. A Kuchiki-incidens csak egyszeri eset volt. Amúgy ő is csak egy szerencsétlen idióta – rázta meg a fejét Ikkaku.

- Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Matsumoto, szokatlanul nagy érdeklődést mutatva a beszélgetés új iránya felé. – Csak nem irigykedsz, Madarame?

- Francokat – ugatta vissza a férfi. – Te nem ismerted a kinevezése előtt. Én igen. Szinte azóta, hogy végzett az Akadémián. _Abarai-kun_ csinált néhány igencsak röhejes dolgot annak idején – mondta elvigyorodva.

- Na, ne mondd! Mesélj már valamit! – nevette el magát a Tízedik osztag hadnagya.

Ikkaku tétova pillantást vetett Kikyou felé, amit maga Matsumoto is észrevett.

- Te is szeretnéd hallani Renji csúnya ügyeit, ugye, Kikyou-chan? – kezdte hatalmas lelkesedéssel, és átvetette a karját az arrancar nyakán. Jó közel rántotta magához, és úgy megszorongatta, hogy Kikyou meglepettségében csak riadtan bámult maga elé. Tétován a halálisten karjára tette a tenyereit, de nem kellett erőszakhoz folyamodnia, hogy levakarhassa magáról a végtagot, mivel Matsumoto hamarosan elengedte.

- Megtennéd, hogy öhm… nem szólítasz így?

Renjivel sokat beszélgettek arról, hogy hogyan kezelje a dühét és hogyan viselkedjen illendően. Nem akarta, hogy a begyöpösödött halálistenek akár csak egy szavába is bele tudjanak kötni, ezért Kikyou még a saját maga számára is idegesítően illendően és türelmesen próbált viselkedni, annak ellenére, hogy még nem múlt el teljesen a korábbi idegessége.

- He, miééért? – Matsumoto hatalmas szemeket meresztett rá, és az alkohol hatására elcsücsörítette az ajkait, a melleit pedig kidomborította.

- Mert nem kedvelem.

- De most ne ezzel foglalkozzunk – folytatta Matsumoto, aztán lehúzott még egy kupicával. – Ikkaku, mit is akartál mondani?

- Hát, szóval… Abarai egészen sok érdekes dolgot művelt, amikor az osztagunkba került.

- Renji egyszer tagja volt a Tizenegyedik osztagnak? – kapta szaván Kikyou. Erről még nem hallott. Persze, valahogy gondolta, hogy nem minden halálisten éli le az életét csak egy osztagban, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy pont Renji legyen egy közülük. Úgy tűnt, hogy erős egységet alkotnak a kapitányával, mintha mindig is a Hatodikban létezett volna.

- Ja. A Hatodik osztaghoz alig egy éve kerülhetett – bólintott Ikkaku, miközben kortyolt egyet a szakéból. – Az Akadémia után közvetlenül az Ötödikbe került, aztán pár hónap után áthelyezték a Tizenegyedikbe.

- Az Ötödik is? – hüledezett Kikyou.

- Igen, de a legtöbb időt nálunk töltötte el – magyarázta Ikkaku. – A Tizenegyedikben egészen jól is érezte magát, de más volt, mint a többiek. Te is tudod, Secunia, hogy az osztagunk milyen arcokkal van tele. Abarai, ő… nem volt ilyen – fogott a mesébe Ikkaku.

_Renjit mindig is kissé zavarodott kölyöknek ismerték. Nem keveredett feleslegesen bajokba, hiszen tudta, hogy az új osztagban könnyen felhergelhet másokat. Ezt nem akarta megkockáztatni, mert még mindig benne élt az osztagváltás gondolata, hogy újra lazán kidobhatják. Még csak meg sem magyarázták neki rendesen, hogy miért kellett a Tizenegyesbe kerülnie. Éppen azért, mert ilyen óvatosan viselkedett, magára vonta az egész osztag figyelmét, és mindenki őt kezelte gyenge láncszemnek. Meglehetősen szívesen piszkálták őt. _

_Alig pár hete történt a váltás, amikor egy három fős csoport inzultálni kezdte a vöröst az ebédlőben. Renji persze lenyelte a szitokszavakat, amelyekkel vissza akart vágni nekik, és próbálta ignorálni a férfiakat, de egyszer aztán bedühödött. Az asztalra csapva ugrott talpra, csakhogy elvétette a mozdulatot és egyenesen az ételébe tenyerelt. Az ebédje szétszóródott és kenődött a térben, többek között bemocskolva a vele szemben álló három férfi tiszta egyenruháját. Renji jobbnak látta visszavonulni, hiszen tudta, hogyha a kapitány akár csak egy csepp vért is kiszimatol, vagy megérzi a lélekenergia megnövekedését, harcot hisz a háttérben, oda rohan majd és azonnal kardot ránt. Nem kellett hozzá sok ott eltöltött idő, hogy erre rájöjjön. Renji sosem szeretett elrohanni a harc elől, de abban az időszakban nem volt olyan lelki állapotban, hogy elviselje a vereséget, márpedig ha legyőzte volna az őket idegesítő személyeket – amelyre már akkor is volt némi esély -, akkor örök életére rászálltak volna. _

_Szégyenszemre hátat fordított, de a földre loccsant ételmaradékokon megcsúszott a saruja, így elkenődött a földön, miközben a legrosszabb sejtése is beigazolódott. Belépett a terembe Zaraki kapitány. Egyik vállán átvetette a kardját, a másikon pedig Yachiru csimpaszkodott. Olyan elvetemült vigyor húzódott végig az arcán, hogy a legtöbben azonnal felhördültek. Renji még talpra sem szökkent, amikor az ebédlőben már elszabadult a pokol, és mindenki harcolni kezdett. A vörös jobbnak látta kimaradni ebből, és óvatosan kioldalgott a fal mellett a teremből, de alighogy átlépte a küszöböt, újra megálljra kényszerült. Ikkaku ácsorgott előtte a lépcsőn és értetlen pillantást vetett rá. Furcsa volt Yumichika nélkül látni őt, hiszen a két férfi úgy tűnt, össze van nőve._

_- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Ikkaku. Renji erre nem igen tudta, hogy mit felelhetne, ezért csak hápogni tudott. Ikkaku felsóhajtott és elindult befelé az épületbe._

_Renji csak most realizálta az adandó alkalmat. Ikkaku egyedül volt._

_- Madarame harmadik tiszt! – szólt utána emelt hangon a közkatona. Azonnal kissé zavarba eset, nehezen találta a szavakat. Már régóta fontolgatta ezt a beszélgetést, de sosem volt rá esélye. _

_- He?_

_Renji aznap kérte meg Ikkakut, hogy segítsen neki erősebbé válni a céljai elérésének érdekében. _

- El sem hiszem – röhögött fel Kikyou. A gondolat, hogy az ő harcias szerelme, aki képes volt felkelteni az érdeklődését, valamikor úgy viselkedett, mint egy ijedős kislány… elképzelhetetlennek tűnt. Persze megértette, hogy akkoriban nagyon rájárhatott a rúd a vörösre, de nem bírta abbahagyni a kuncogást. Ez egyszerűen édesen hangzott.

- Jaj, emlékeztek arra – kezdte Matsumoto a könnyeit törölgetve, előre nevetgélve a felidézendő eseményen. -, amikor kikenték?

- Basszus, ne is mondd? – felelte Ikkaku a tenyerébe temetett arccal. – Napokig röhögött utána mindenki az egész osztagon.

- Miért, mi történt? – érdeklődött mosolyogva Kikyou.

Szaporán kapkodta a tekintetét az asztaltársaságon. Még Hisagi is elvigyorodott, ellenben Kira aggodalmasan figyelte a többieket. Ő nem tartotta olyan viccesnek a dolgot, vagy csak nem mutatta ki. Yumichika ajkai is kecses, önelégült mosolyra húzódtak.

- Amennyire ismerem az esetet, Renji elaludt szolgálat közben – mesélte az ötödik tiszt a saját tapasztalatait.

_És valóban így történt. Amikor a vörös felébredt, akkor jött rá, hogy sok feladat vár rá még aznap, ezért végigrohant a városon, hogy kézbesítse a nyomtatványokat. Annyira aggódott, hogy elrontja a feladatát, hogy a nagy sietségben szinte semmire és senkire nem figyelt oda. Elméletileg a „haszontalansága" miatt kellett másik osztagba kerülnie, ezért szeretett volna minél jobban teljesíteni itt. Persze ez nehéz, ha az osztagot egy csapat lusta, hímsoviniszta disznó alkotja. Renji is ért annyit, mint ők, a képességei remekek voltak, de a morál, amelyet ő képviselt, különbözött az agresszív férfiakétól. Ha jóformán senki sem dolgozik az ember fián kívül, az nehéz helyzeteket tud generálni. _

_Hogy minél jobban teljesítsen, és időre befejezze a jelentések leadását, egy percre sem állt le. Észre sem vette, hogy az akkor még kevésbé hosszú vörös tincsei nem szanaszét álltak a kócos copfban, hanem egy erős fonatba fogta őket valaki. Az arcán végig meghatározhatatlan ábrákba rendeződő festékcsíkok húzódtak végig, amelyekbe tolldarabkák ragadtak bele. Mintha lefejelt volna egy gyermekfestményt, vagy valaki csúnyán megverte volna. Amikor felkelt és megdörzsölte az arcát, ezt a rengeteg festéket csak még jobban elmaszatolta magán – na, nem mintha olyan tökéletes, felismerhető dolgokat rajzoltak volna rá. Valaki bizony megviccelte. Ellopta Ikkaku és Yumichika festékeit és díszeit, aztán mindent Renji arcára kent. Került rá cicabajusz, kutyaorr, monokli, napocska, kisvirág…_

_A legtöbben csak bámultak utána, ahogy ilyen arccal rohangál fel alá, de többen már fogták a hasukat, vagy verték a földet a kitörő röhögésükben. _

_- Az ott… Renji volt? – kérdezte meglepetten Hinamori és a színes, elsuhanó jelenség után mutatott. _

_A mellette ácsorgó Kira csak rémülten, tátott szájjal figyelte a barátját, majd elkezdett utána kiáltozni és üldözőbe vette, hogy segíthessen neki. _

- Ki volt ez a vicces valaki? – tudakolta Kikyou és elborzadva próbálta elképzelni azt a látványt, amit a férfi okozhatott.

- Yachiru – dörmögte Ikkaku. – Később megtaláltam a dolgainkat a szobájában.

- Ti, halálistenek aztán tényleg szerettek gúnyolódni egymáson.

- Még mindig jobb annál, mintha kinyírnánk a másikat – vágta rá Hisagi.

Kikyou erre nem felelt, csak a szemöldökeit ráncolva harapott az ajkába. Ezzel nem vitatkozhatott. A fajtája tényleg elég erőszakos, néha kannibalizmusra is hajlamos társaság volt. Egyesek akár a hatalomért is öltek mások szeme láttára.

- De ezek csak ostoba piszkálódások voltak – folytatta Ikkaku unottan. Az arca egyre inkább elvörösödött az alkoholtól, szemei pedig egy távoli pontra meredtek.

- Hát igen. Aztán ott volt az a tényleg „csúnya" eset – tette hozzá Hisagi, már kevésbé vidáman.

_Hasonlóan a kocsmai jelenethez, pár halálisten egy alkalommal összegyűlt Rukongai egyik külső körzetében, ahol az erdei edzéseket szokták tartani. Ott egészen nyugodtan tudtak gyakorolni, anélkül, hogy a kötelességhajhász tisztek a fülüket rágnák, vagy kárt tettek volna a peremvidéki emberekben. Egy ilyen alkalommal szánt szándékkal megpróbáltak egy picit kiszúrni a még mindig újoncnak számító vörössel. Ikkaku és más halálistenek minduntalan újratöltötték a poharát és lehúzatták vele az alkoholt, amitől hamarosan beszámíthatatlanná vált. _

_- Elegem van ebből a helyzetből – kezdte Renji összeakadó nyelvvel. – Mintha hiába edzenék annyit, alig van eredménye…_

_Azonnal talpra szökkent és a derekához nyúlt, hogy kardot rántson, és azonnal nekiálljon gyakorolni, de ekkor döbbenten vette észre, hogy nincs neki. Vörös arccal és fátyolos szemekkel nézett végig magán. Vajon csak elejtette? Persze, erről szó sem volt. Külön rendelet nélkül a halálistenek általában nem cipelték magukkal a fegyvereiket mindenhová._

_- Edzeni akarsz, mi? – mosolyodott el gonoszul egy korábbi Tizenegyedik osztagos. – Én tudok rá egy jó módot. _

_A többiek meglepett tekintetekkel jutalmazták a kijelentését, nem tudták, mi a következő lépése. _

_A férfi elkezdte magyarázni a mámoros állapotban lévő katonának, hogy beljebb, a körzet lakott területein ismer valakit, aki szívesen és bármikor edzené a vöröst. Renji annyira fellelkesült a megerősödés lehetőségén, hogy szinte azonnal elindult. _

_- Te ostoba, megöleted! – morogta Hisagi, és azonnal utána indult. Éppen csak felállt, amikor a halálisten a karja után nyúlt, hogy megállítsa. _

_- Hagyd, Hisagi! A kölyök akarta. _

_- Részeg – vágta rá a tiszt és kitépte a karját a szorításból. Kisvártatva a türelmetlenül sóhajtozó Ikkaku és Yumichika is melléjük szegődött. Bizonyára Kira is ment volna velük, ha nem lett volna jobban szétcsúszva, mint maga Renji. _

_A három halálisten végigtrappolt a fák között és átkozták a keskeny Holdat, amiért olyan kevés fényt biztosít nekik. Alig láttak valamit._

_- Ugye nem használt villámlépést? – kérdezte Hisagi. Ha igen, könnyen elveszíthették volna a nyomát, ha nem tudták volna olyan jól, hogy merre is tart éppen. _

_- Reméljük – mormogta Ikkaku. Az volt az egyetlen dolog, amelyet nem kellett oktatnia a vörösnek, hiszen jobb volt benne, mint ő maga. _

_Gyorsítottak a tempójukon, így kisvártatva eljutottak a körzet szélére, ahol Seireitei tudomása szerint egy erőskezű bandavezér tengette a mindennapjait. Természetesen az erejük nem érhetne fel egy halálisten képességeivel, de Renji magán kívül volt, fegyverek nélkül. A mozdulatai teljesen koordinálatlanok voltak, a kidouhasználata pedig nem a legjobb. Persze, kidout részegen nem is szabad alkalmazni. _

_Mire megtalálták az épületet, Renjit már körbevették az emberek. Készültek megverni őt, amiért a főnöküket akarta. Mindannyian fegyvert viseltek, ezért Ikkaku és Hisagi kicsit megbánta, hogy nem hozták magukkal a kardjaikat. _

_Harc kezdődött a társaságok között, amelyből Renji került ki a legrosszabbul a halálistenek közül, hiszen nem volt ura a mozdulatainak, na meg végig a tömeg közepén tartózkodott. Furcsamód alig estek rajta súlyos sérülések. A többsége csak karcolás volt, mert el tudott hajolni a gyakorlatlan kardcsapások elől. Ellenben az egyenruháján annál nagyobb károk estek, nem is beszélve arról, hogy a sok ugrabugrálástól kiütötte magát. Aznap éjjel Ikkakunak és Hisaginak kellett őt visszavonszolnia a városba. _

_Meztelenül. _

Ezt a látképet Kikyou már sokkal könnyebben maga elé tudta képzelni. Huncut mosoly húzódott végig az ajkain, amelyet Matsumoto csak nevetve fogadott.

- A hazajövetel mondjuk már kevésbé volt vicces – idézte fel Ikkaku elmélázva. – Tulajdonképpen inkább rohadt kellemetlen.

Kikyou így már egy egészen más képet tudott összerakni a szerelméről. Újonc korában nem igazán tisztelte őt senki, ezért próbálta kerülni a bajokat. Mindennél jobban erősebbé akart válni és előbbre jutni, elfelejteni a régi gondjait. Ezt az igyekezetet nagyon értékelte. Ha nem lenne benne ekkora küzdőszellem, talán sosem szerettek volna egymásba, vagy, ha mégis, Kikyout végül azelőtt kivégzik, hogy Renji eleget tudott volna tenni érte.

- Látod? A barátod egy szerencsétlen – nevetgélt Ikkaku.

Kikyou válaszképpen csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. Oldalra pillantott, mert észrevette, hogy Matsumoto ránézett. Látta a hadnagy szeméből áradó megértést. Matsumoto tudja, min megy keresztül. Tudja milyen annyira szeretni valakit, hogy annak bárminemű hibáját el tudja fogadni.

Vagy esetleg a „csúnya ügyei" ellenére sem csökken az iránta táplált tisztelete.

- Azt hiszem, most megyek – jelentette be Kikyou.

Matsumoto még próbálta egy kicsi marasztalni, de nem tudta visszatartani. A többiek is kedves mosollyal búcsúztak el tőle, kivéve a saját osztagtársait, akik csak intettek neki, hiszen hamarosan újra találkozni fognak. Látják egymást eleget.

Ahogy újra elindult a város utcáin. Különös érzések kavarogtak benne. Konstatálta, hogy még mindig mennyi mindent nem tudnak egymásról Renjivel. Mennyi minden feltáratlan a múltjukból, hiszen az együtt töltött idejüket szinte csak az tette ki, hogy próbálták élvezni az életüket és egymást, amíg csak volt rá lehetőségük. Csak a mának éltek, hiszen bármelyik nap lehetett volna az utolsó, ha nem lett volna lehetőségük többet találkozni, vagy esetleg Kikyout ténylegesen és sikeresen kivégzik.

Ezek a kis mesék, amelyeken mindenki csak elnevetgél szakézás közben, felkeltették az érdeklődését. Egy új szeletét ismerte meg Renji életének. Örült a ténynek, hogy új dolgokat tudhatott meg róla – még ha nem is a szépeket – és minden szót értékesnek talált. Egyre inkább össze tudta rakni, hogy ki is az, akibe bele szeretett. Belemerülhetett a mélységeibe Renji személyiségének, és megnyugtatóan hatott rá, hogy ez csak fokozta az érzéseit iránta.

Szeretne még többet megtudni róla.

De nem kell elsietni. Majd holnap. Mára már eleget hallott.

.

.

* * *

><p>Szegény Ren-chan...<p> 


	3. Rózsaszirmok

És az utolsó novella :3

Mivel mással zárnám le ezt a kis gyűjteményt, mint egy kis, öhm... elfoglaltsággal Renji és Kikyou között. :33

Sajnos nem vagyok jó a felnőtt tartalom megírásában, pedig ezt a darabot konkrétan M-nek szántam! D: Hát... nem mertem ennél tovább írni. A kategória éppen ezért K. Borzasztó vagyok. T~T

* * *

><p><strong>Rózsaszirmok<strong>

.

.

Kikyou sosem bírt betelni a Hold látványával. A Hueco Mundo sötét égboltján uralkodó égitest csak hitvány ikertestvére Seireitei fölött tündöklő társának, amelynek fénye mindig is meglepően erős és tiszta volt.

Teliholdas napokon gyakran azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen volt elaludni. Ilyenkor néha a nyakába kapta a Tiszta lelkek városát, és/vagy titokban belopódzott a Hatodik osztag területére, egy bizonyos személyhez.

- Hoztam egy kis teát.

A mély hang hallatán lomhán hátra fordította a fejét, és figyelte, amint Renji lerakja a tornácra a tálcát, majd ő maga is leült. Kikyou végigfuttatta a tekintetét a laza yukatán, amely teljes egészében felfedte a férfi tetovált mellkasát, valamint a lábai nagy részét is szabadon hagyta. A vörös tincsek ezúttal nem voltak copfba fogva, csak összevissza kócosan belelógtak az álmos férfi arcba és takarták el a vállait.

Renji kortyolt egyet a gőzölgő italból, majd a kedvesére pillantott.

- Te nem iszol?

- Á, engem táplál a látvány is – felelte Kikyou egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

Renji csak elnevette magát a kijelentésen, majd lerakta a poharat és a nő felé fordult. Egyik lábát felhúzta, másikat kissé kinyújtotta, így az ágyékát még éppen hogy csak takarta a vékony anyag.

- Szóval nem is akarsz többet ma, mint csak nézni engem? – kérdezte játékosan a vörös.

- Őszintén szólva semmi hátsó szándékom nem volt, de…

- Ezt te sem hiszed el – nevette el magát újra, mire Kikyou követte a példáját és kuncogni kezdett.

- Jól van, talán volt, nem tagadom.

A lidérc felvette a saját csészéjét és beleivott a teába, majd vissza is tette.

- Finom.

- Tudod, a kapitány nagyon ínyenc. Amikor kineveztek hadnagynak, napokig próbáltam elsajátítani, hogyan tudom az ízlésének megfelelően elkészíteni.

- Miért te csinálsz teát neki? Az nem valami közkatona dolga lenne?

- Nem feltétlenül – rázta meg a fejét. – A hadnagyok és esetleg az alsóbb tisztek feladata, hogy kapcsolatot teremtsenek a kapitány és az osztag között. A kapitány ritkán ad parancsot közkatonáknak. Egyszerűbb, ha megkér engem és én elmegyek megcsinálni a teáját, hiszen a nap nagy részében együtt edzünk, vagy végezzük a papírmunkát.

- Úúú – vigyorodott el gonoszul Kikyou. – Két ilyen jóképű férfi egész nap csak egymás társaságát élvezi és senki mással nem teremt kapcsolatot…

- Hé! – csattant fel a vörös, és azonnal vér szökött az arcába.

A nő hangosan nevetett, majd próbálta visszafogni magát, nehogy meghallja őket valaki.

- Nézd, én abszolút megértem, ha esetleg unalmatokban egymással szórakoztok el és…

- Hagyd abba!

Kikyou meglepetésében elkerekített szemekkel bámulta Renji arcát alig pár centiméterrel a sajátjától. Szinte hátravetette a testét a hirtelen föléje tornyosuló tetovált izomtömeg. Renji tekintete szokatlanul komoly volt, de hamarosan egy kis tűz is költözött belé. Tenyereit Kikyou csípője mellett támasztotta a fapadlózaton, tricepszei pedig súrolták Kikyou vállait.

- Csak… csak vicceltem. – Szinte lehelte a szavakat, ahogy kérdő mosollyal bámulta Renjit maga előtt. – Feszültnek tűnsz ma.

- Feszült vagyok – ismerte be Renji, aztán közelebb tolta az arcát Kikyouéhoz.

- Lenyugtassalak?

Kikyou felemelte a jobb kezét és lágyan végigsimított a férfi arcán, miközben baljával a testét támasztotta a háta mögött. Szájuk már olyan közel ért egymáshoz, hogy szinte súrolták egymást, de egyikük sem kezdeményezett csókot.

- Hogy is tudnál? – kuncogott halkan Renji. – A puszta jelenléteddel feltüzelsz.

- Igen? – nevetett fel Kikyou. – A kardom ereje már csak ilyen…

- Semmi köze hozzá.

Renji úgy döntött, hogy véget vet a társalgásnak, ezért azonnal a nő ajkaira tapasztotta a sajátját, amelyből igencsak mély csók kerekedett ki. Bár ez Kikyounak tetszett, meglepte őt az aktus intenzitása. Renjitől sosem volt idegen a kezdeményezés, de aki komolyabbra fordítja a szót, az mindig Kikyou volt. Éhes fenevad módján viselkedett.

Kikyou próbálta kissé eltolni magától, ám ez nehezebb feladatnak bizonyult, mint gondolta volna. Amikor végre eltávolodtak egy kicsit egymástól, elnevette magát és szaporán kortyolta a levegőt.

- Lassíts, Tigris! – szólt rá elégedetten. – A prédád nem menekül sehová sem.

De Renji a füle botját sem mozdította. Szinte azonnal Kikyou arcát, majd nyakát kényeztette csókjaival. A nő vigyora eltűnt, a kuncogást is abba hagyta, helyette csak meglepetten vörösödött el, hunyta le a szemeit és harapott az alsó ajkába. Kénytelen volt engedni az őt ostromló erőnek, így testét vízszintesbe helyezte a tornác deszkáin, míg Renji föléje hajolt és szinte teljesen elfedte őt a sötét yukatájának száraival.

A vad csókok halvány nyomokat hagytak a fehér bőrön, majd egyre lejjebb araszoltak a nő kulcscsontja felé. Kikyou nem tett semmit sem. Életében először csak hagyta a vöröst kibontakozni, tegyen csak vele, amit akar.

A Hold pedig egyre inkább a horizont felé süllyedt, mintha ő maga is elbújna, elfordulna az eseményektől, és a két fiatalt kényes magányában hagyta.

- Jó ég, Renji…

Kikyou nagy szemekkel tapogatta a nyaka két oldalát. A kezdetben apró kis pontok, hatalmas bordó, szinte lila foltokká növekedtek, amíg aludtak. Ennyi szívásnyom még életében nem csoportosult a testén.

A vörös csak lesütötte a szemét, majd fáradtan megdörzsölte az arcát. Még ki sem bújt az ágyból, meztelen testét alig takarta a gyűrött takaró. Ezzel szemben Kikyou hamarabb felkelt, hiszen neki még vissza kellett mennie a saját osztagának területére, ám, amikor meglátta magát a szobatükörben, teljesen elképedt a látványtól.

- Hagyj békén – motyogta a férfi, és visszafeküdt a futonon, fejére húzva a vékony leplet.

- Ez… sok… - folytatta tovább Kikyou és Renji felé fordult. – Ezért Zaraki elő fog venni.

- Téged ez mióta érdekel? – vetette oda álmatagon a férfi. Hangját elnyomta a paplan, de szavai érthetőek maradtak.

- Nem érdekel különösebben – ismerte be Kikyou. – A látványuk sem zavar… ah, illetve az nem zavar, ha ezt mások látják, de fogalmad sincs róla, milyen ilyen testtel mászkálni a Tizenegyedik osztag területén. Te is voltál a tagja, tudhatnád!

Renji zavartan húzta le a fejéről a takarót, és összeráncolta tetovált szemöldökeit.

- Tessék? – Sosem ébredt könnyen. Mindig legalább fél órára volt szüksége, hogy értékelhető szinten vehessen részt társalgásokban, de Kikyou ezzel szemben akár már öt perc alatt teljesen éberré vált.

- Arról beszélek, kedvenc hadnagyom, hogy az osztagom tele van kanos halálistenekkel! Egyedül Yachiru és Yumichika rendelkezik némileg feminin vonásokkal rajtam kívül, de mint azt tudjuk, az az ottani férfiaknak ez nem elég. – Kikyou frusztráltan felsóhajtott, majd visszafordult a tükör felé, és újra végigsimított a nyaka finom bőrén. – Pedig eleinte imponált, hogy bámulnak. Mára már inkább idegesít.

Hirtelen két erős kart érzett a derekára fonódni, aztán újra a futonon találta magát, a hátán fekve. Renji fáradtan belefúrta az arcát a párnájába, bal karját pedig élettelenül átdobta Kikyou hasán.

- Ez mi volt? – nevetett fel a lidérc, és kérdő pillantást vetett a vörösre, aki nemigen akaródzott kinyitnia a szemeit.

- Akkor inkább ne menj oda hozzájuk – motyogta, szinte újra álomba merülve.

Kikyou elmosolyodott, aztán a vastag izomréteggel fedett bordáira bökött.

- Hé! – De Renji éppen csak rezdült egyet. – Most féltékeny vagy?

Válasz nem érkezett, ám az eddig igencsak tétova bal kar Kikyou hasfalán megfeszült és közelebb vonta a nőt a testéhez.

- Rendben – vigyorodott el huncutul Kikyou. – Akkor maradok még egy kicsit.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nos, ennyi lett volna. Örülök, ha végigolvastad mindhárom novellát, főleg akkor, ha tetszettek is. Ha nem, hát... megértem. w"<p>

A RenKiki újra elbúcsúzik. °~°


End file.
